Asymmetrical Love
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Let's just say Death the Kid and Soul discover something about each other after a little misadventure involving symmetry.


**Asymmetrical Love**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

This is an rp between a friend and I. I added onto the end, so if it flows different, that's why. Enjoy!

* * *

Kid sighed softly, leaning back against the wall. "Perfect symmetry. How beautiful."

Soul walked in and looked at Kid. "Hey, isn't that one sitting a little to far to the left?"

He blinked, taking a closer look. "Oh no! It's been ruined!"

Soul chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Dude, I was just kidding...I can't tell if It's perfect or not..."

Kid looked over at him, gazing at him quizzically. "Then why did you say it wasn't?"

Soul chuckled again. "It's funny to watch you spazz..."

He 'humpfed' softly, sitting down against the wall. "That's what everyone says," he whispered softly.

Soul smiled and sat next to him. "It's cute though..."

He blushed softly, turning his head so his hair covered his face from sight.

Soul smirked and adjusted his hand band.

Kid smirked slightly to himself, reaching over and messing with Soul's hair. "Just a little more on that side..."

Soul rolled his eyes. "My clothes are already freaking symmetrical...Does my hair really matter...?"

He raised his eyebrow, pausing from his work. "Yes, it does." He rearranged it again, smiling softly. "There. Perfect."

Soul rolled his eyes and shook his hair back to normal.

Kid sighed softly, shaking his head.

Soul smiled. "Oh, you love me. Uneven symmetry and all."

He chuckled softly. "I think that is apparent."

He smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

Kid smiled, leaning back against the wall.

Soul looked around and smirked, reaching above his head and shifting a picture frame to the right a bit. "Woops…"

His eyebrow twitched slightly, turning to look at Soul.

Soul smiled innocently.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "You just enjoy watching me suffer, don't you...?"

Soul smirked. "Just a bit..."

He shook his head, smiling softly.

Soul folded his arms behind his head.

Kid leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing here, Soul? Besides to enjoy watching me 'spaz?'"

Soul shrugged. "I was bored...Maka is attempting at bonding with her dad and Blair is working...so I have nothing to do..."

He nodded. "I see."

Soul sighed softly.

Kid gently put a hand on Soul's shoulder. "Well, you're always welcome here."

Soul smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled softly, nodding.

He stretched lightly.

He stood up, grabbing his board. "Would you like to go outside for a bit?"

Soul stood up and shrugged. "Sure"

Kid headed out the door, hopping onto his board and extending a hand.

Soul blinked at him.

"Are you coming or not?"

Soul took his hand and stepped on the board. "Can this thing hold us both...?"

"It can hold me as well as both Thompson sisters. I think it can."

Soul shrugged and held onto him. "Ok then…"

Kid wrapped one arm around Soul's waist and kicked off, speeding through the streets.

Soul held on tight. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "No where in particular."

"Hmph…"

"Is there somewhere you'd rather go?"

"I dunno"

Kid slowed down, skidding to a slow stop.

Soul loosened his grip a bit.

He glanced down at Soul. "Are you alright?"

Soul nodded. "Just peachy…"

He chuckled softly, stepping off the board.

Soul stepped off after him.

Kid kicked the board up, catching it with his hand.

Soul adjusted his headband and ran a hand through his hair. "So...What now..?"

He shrugged, looking around. "I've never been to this section of the city before."

Soul glanced around. "I don't think I have either..."

He stared off into the distance, eyes narrowed.

Soul looked at him. "Well...let's look around.."

He shook his head slightly. "We need to go." He grabbed Soul's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction.

Soul blinked. "Hey, why...What's wrong with looking around?"

"This place. Something's not right..."

"Well, if isn't Death the Kid and Soul Eater. You see this everyone? We have a meister and a weapon in our midst!" a voice yelled from the rooftop, a dark silhouette the only thing visible.

Kid scowled, his grip tight on Soul's arm.

Soul looked up and squinted up at the rooftop. "Who's that?"

The figure dropped down in front of them, revealing a tall, thin woman with glowing green eyes. "Hello Kid."

"Sorna," Kid muttered, eyes narrowed.

She laughed. "Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"We were never friends."

"So you say. And you're Soul, right? I remember Blair talking about you..."

Soul looked at the woman and then looked at Kid. "Who is this?"

Sorna smirked. "He never told you? I'm his fiancée."

"Was. I never agreed."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "You were engaged?"

Kid nodded slightly. "My father wanted to arrange a marriage between us. But, I refused. That's why I wanted to go to the academy. That was the deal."

"I see..." Soul looked at the woman carefully, eyes narrowed.

She walked over to Kid, whispering in his ear softly.

His eyes shimmered angrily and he shoved her away.

She cackled softly, stalking around them. "I'm sorry to have to tell Lord Death what happened to his only son..."

Soul glared at her. "Stay away from him…"

"Soul, don't get involved," he said softly, watching her carefully. "Her fight is against me. She might let you live if you stay out of it."

Sorna cackled, rubbing her hands together. "This should be fun..."

Soul glared and his arm turned into the blade of his scythe form. "Like hell I'm staying out of it…"

Kid sighed softly, gripping his board tightly.

Sorna tilted her head, gazing around. "What happened to your weapons? Don't tell me they left you..."

"They did."

"Aw... Poor Little Death..."

"But, I don't need them to beat you."

She laughed, small forks of lightning coming from her hands. "You can't beat me Kid. No one can."

He dropped his board, his hands at his sides.

Soul gritted his teeth and charged at her, swinging his blade at her. "I'm sick of hearing your voice!"

"Soul no!"

She chuckled, stepping back and letting one of her lightning bolts fly.

Soul stumbled past her and tensed up as lightning caught his side, his body ceasing for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "D-damnit.."

Kid glared at the woman, hands balled into fists. "Your fight is with me. So fight me!" he yelled, thrusting his hands toward her and sending balls of purple fire at her, backing away from Soul.

Soul looked up at them with gritted teeth, still clutching his stomach.

Sorna screeched, getting a faceful of flames. "You little punk, you think just because your father is Lord Death you can-" she started screaming at him, bolts flying from her hands.

Kid blocked them with his own, backing into the wall behind him.

Soul glared at the woman and cursed under his breath, standing up shakily, his arm turning back into a blade.

She cackled. "Look at this! The son of Death backed against a wall!"

Kid smirked, his hands glowing brighter. "So you think." He ducked under a stray bolt and lunged at her, fire leaping from his hands.

She stumbled back, shedding her cloak as it burst into flames. She glared at him. "That was my best coat."

Soul charged her from behind, swinging his blade at her.

She stepped aside, the blade slicing through her am. This earned a scream from the woman as she stumbled into the wall.

"Give up, Sorna. You don't stand a chance."

"You think I'll give up that easily?" she roared, her hand sizzling with the charged energy. She ran at Soul, eyes full of hatred. "You will die."

Soul just glared at her, fire in his eyes. He stood there, waiting until she got close enough where he could reach out and touch her. His fist darted forward and changed into a blade, plunging it into the center of her chest. However, he was hit by her attack as well.

Sorna screamed, exploding into small flickers of energy. In her place lay a Kishin egg, floating in the air serenely.

"Soul!" Kid yelled, running over to his friend. "Soul..."

Soul reached out to grab the kishin egg, but only ended up stumbling forward. He collapsed onto the ground, coughing and staring at the sky through half lidded eyes. "Not...cool..."

He kneeled beside him, frowning. He carefully plucked the egg from the air and held it down to him. "Eat it. It'll help."

Soul looked at him and lazily opened his mouth, slurping down the egg slowly.

Kid sighed, gently laying his hands around the wound. His hands glowed slightly as he whispered, "I need you to allow me to connect with your soul. I can help slow the bleeding somewhat."

Soul nodded softly and closed his eyes.

He sighed, concentrating. He slowly meshed his soul wavelength with Soul's, using some of his soul to heal parts of the wound.

Soul looked at him and turned his head to look away.

He pulled away finally, taking a deep breath.

Soul opened his eyes, glancing down at himself. "What the…."

"We should get you to Dr. Stein."

"How did you-"

"I'm a reaper, Soul. I have a say in who dies," he said, pulling Soul into his arms. He kicked his board right side up and pushed off.

"How did you-"

"I can connect with just about anyone, Soul."

"But, not like what we did."

"No."

"So….."

"I suppose most people would say we're soul mates."

"Huh. Cool."

"What's 'cool?'"

"Maybe now Black Star will finally leave you alone."

Kid shook his head, smiling softly. "Maybe, but I doubt it."

Soul merely shrugged. "Just a thought."


End file.
